Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal transfer image receiving sheet and a method for fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Background
The thermal transfer image receiving sheet used for thermal transfer printers includes, for example, one which is formed by successively stacking, on one surface of a substrate, a heat-insulating layer, an undercoat layer and a dye-receiving layer. The techniques on the thermal transfer image receiving sheet include those descried, for example, in the following Patent Literatures 1 to 5.    PTL 1: JP-A-2009-160829    PTL 2: JP-A-Hei 4-103395    PTL 3: JP-A-Hei 4-99697    PTL 4: JP-A-2012-196958    PTL 5: JP-A-2012-214017